HE'S 4 SCHOOL PERFORMING ARTS SEOUL
by park jihyun125
Summary: Ganti summary. Sebuah sekolah etlit yang dikuasai para keenam pangeran. Terbiasa berkehidupan mewah, mereka ditantang oleh orang tua mereka untuk hidup seperti kalangan biasa selama 6 bulan bersama lima namja lainnya ditemani namja biasa yang akan merubah mereka dan memperkenalkan tentang persahabatan juga cinta. Bagaimana kisah mereka? Summary gaje.
1. Chapter 1

**HE'S 4 SCHOOL PERFORMING ARTS SEOUL**

AUTHOR : PARK JIHYUN

GENRE : FRIENSHIP, ROMANCE

RATE : T

CAST : MOLLA

WARNING : YAOI

DON'T BASH

DON'T COPY

Apa kalian tau sekolah yang sangat diimpikan oleh seluruh siswa, sekolah mewah , memiliki asrama masing-masing, dan sekolah tersebut dapat membantu kalian mendapatkan pekerjaan juga kuliah dengan mudah? Apa kalian berfikir tidak ada sekolah seperti itu? Tentu saja ada sekolah tersebut dibangun oleh salah satu pengusaha termuka didunia, sebut saja Choi Siwon dan istrinya Choi Hyukjae. Bukankah nama istrinya terdengar seperti namja pria? Nae, kalian benar Choi Hyukjae adalah seorang namja cantik yang mampu mengikat Choi Siwon sehingga mereka memiliki penerus yang diberi nama Choi Sehun. Sedikit kilasan tentang sekolah khusus namja ini. Sekolah ini dibangun oleh arsitek terkenal, dari sampulnya kalian dapat melihat sekolah ini begitu luas. Dibangun seperti huruf u. Memiliki 5 tingkat dimasing-masing sisi.

Dimulai dari sisi kanan, terdapat kelas para siswa yang terbagi menjadi dua bagian. Kelas pertama yaitu kelas pangeran seperti Choi Sehun, sebut saja ada Wu Yi Fan, Xi Luhan yang merupakan sepupunya, Kim Joon Myeon a.k.a Suho, Kim Jong Dae a.k.a Chen, dan terakhir Park Chanyeol. Berada pada tingkatan keempat, sebenarnya pangeran bukan hanya mereka tetapi ada satu lagi pengeran yang sangat tertutup, sebut saja Kim Moonkyu. Di tingkatan paling atas adalah ruang santai para pangeran. Lalu, dilantai ketiga, kedua dan pertama adlah kelas untuk para siswa dengan ruangan satu lantai terdapat 2 kelas. Ditengah2 adalah ruangan para guru, staff, kepala sekolah dll. Disisi kiri adalah tempat khusus untuk menyalurkan bakat para siswa.

Diantara para siswa disekola ini, terdapat satu orang namja manis, imut dan memiliki kulit yang berbeda dari orang korea pada umumnya. Namja itu adalah namja biasa yang beruntung dapat masuk disekolah itu.

TBC

DON'T FORGET FOR REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

**HE'S 4 SCHOOL PERFORMING ARTS SEOUL**

AUTHOR : PARK JIHYUN

GENRE : FRIENSHIP, ROMANCE

RATE : T

CAST : MOLLA

WARNING : YAOI,

DON'T BASH

DON'T COPY

CHAP 1

BRAKKK

"ah, ceosenghaeyo."

"gwaencanha, ahjumma"

Namja berambut hitam legam ini membantu seorang ahjumma yang tidak sengaja menabraknya.

"gomawo, nama mu siapa, namja manis?'

"kim jongin tetapi ahjumma…"

"Heechul, itu namaku. Dan aku ini seorang namja"

"arraseo, chullie ahjumma soalnya cantik. ups" kai segera membungkam mulutnya yang seenaknya memanggil namja didepannya dengan panggilan cukup akrab dan ditambah panggilan ahjumma yang keluar.

"huhh, gwaencanha. Hahaha chulie? Aku suka. Hmm apa kau mau berangkat sekolah?"

"nae"

"baiklah kuantar dan aku bukan orang yang suka ditolak" sebelum kai menjawab tangannya sudah ditarik oleh namja yang sedang hangat dibicarakan. Tetapi, mengapa kai mengucapkan hal-hal seperti namja biasa dihadapannya? Sepertinya uri kai-ie terlalu polos.

"kai ani ani jongie apa kau mengenalku?" Tanya heechul sesaat mereka berdua dimobil.

"nae? Tentu saja kenal" jawab kai 'mwo? Kenal tapi tidak minta foto atau tanda tangan?' batin heechul diselipkan kenarsisannya.

"chulie ahjummakan tadi pagi mengenalkan nama ahjumma" jawab kai polos, membuat namja dihadapannya ingin mencubit pipinya tetapi diurungkan niatnya.

"maksud ahjumma, apa kau pernah liat ahjumma di Koran, tv, berita, atau iklan?"

"emang ahjumma artis? Mianhae sebelumnya, tetapi jongie tidak ada waktu untuk liat hal yang kurang menarik perhatian jongie. Waeyo?"

"nae? Ah geurae."

"gomawo ahjumma kalkaeyo"

Setelah kepergian kai menuju sekoahnya, heechul tiba-tiba tertawa.

"hahaha anak itu polos sekali. James, bisa kau cari data tentang anak itu. Aku tertarik sekali dengannya." Orang yang dipanggil james hanya mengangguk.

"yeoboseo, bisa kita ber-sebelas bertemu? Nae ditempat biasa, aku punya ide untuk membuat mereka berubah hyukie hahaha…" baik kita tinggalkan namja cantik ini.

…...

"huuh membosankan!"ucap namja manis yang kita kenal bernama kim jongin a.k.a kai.

Kalian semua mau hyunie kasih tau? Kai disekolah ini tidak memiliki teman. Mengapa? Karena kai dianggap hama oleh para siswa disini. Hama? Terlalu kejam bukan, tapi itulah kenyataan. Kai juga dijauhi karena pakaiannya tampak seperti siswa nerd. Kacamata hitam besar bertengger dihidungnya, lalu dasi yang tak pernah terlepas dari bajunya, menyembunyikan wajah aslinya yang dapat membuat Oh ani ani hyunie sudah kontrak sehun jadi mulai sekarang marganya adalah Choi Sehun jatuh hati padanya. Kai menatap guru kimia dihadapannya dengan pandangan membosankan, siapa yang tidak bosan jika gurunya hanya menjelaskan materi itu berulang kali membuatnya bosan selama 3,5 jam. Bukan berarti kai meremehkan pelajaran tersebut, tapi lihat saja guru itu mengoceh panjang lebar tanpa memperdulikan muridnya yang sedang bermain-main.

TOKK

TOKK

CKLEK

"jeo seonsaengnim-I nolae yo, aku mencari siswa bernama kim jongin untuk mengahadap, gyojang lee"

namja yang mengganggu tadi segera pergi dengan cara berlari sama seperti cara ia datang. Kelas itu kemudian berisik, tentang kemungkinan mengapa kai dipanggil oleh gyojang lee. Kai menghiraukannya dan meminta izin untuk pamit menuju ruangan gyojang lee.

'huhh semoga bukan hal yang buruk' batin kai.

TOKK

TOKK

Setelah mengetuk pintu, kai memasuki ruangan tersebut dan terkejut dengan pemandangan dihadapannya. Ia tau bahwa ruangan kepala sekolahnya memiliki ruangan dua kali libat dari rumahnya. Tapi bukan itu yang membuatnya terkejut. Dihadapannya, ada 11 namja dewasa dengan salah satu yang ia kenal juga ada 11 namja sekolahan yang duduk berhadap-hadapan dengan para anaknya-mungkin?

"duduklah kim jongin" ucap kepala sekolah lee.

Kai hanya menundukkan mukanya dan hanya berdiri disebelah sofa yang diduduki para siswa yang ia kenal –sedikit-.

"mengapa berdiri?" Tanya heechul mengeluarkan suaranya setelah melihat kai.

"emm, itu egh aku tidak huhh cocok duduk di sana. Lebih baik aku berdiri saja"

Namja yang duduk disebelah kai berdiri menggeser duduknya dan menarik kai.

"itu tidak sopan. Aku D.o Kyungsoo" namja bermata bulat yang menarik kai memperkenalkan dirinya, dan hanya dibalas anggukkan kepala.

"untuk apa eomma memanggil kami plus namja tadi?" Tanya Wu yi fan mengeluarkan suaranya.

"ahh eomma lupa" seorang namja manis memukul pelan kepalanya, panggil saja lee donghae.

Baiklah akan hyunie beritau tentang ibu dan anak ini. Pertama namja paling ujung bernama Choi hyukjae yang merupakan eomma dari sehun. Lalu ada Kim heechul istri dari wu hankyung dan eomma dari kris. Taemin istri dari xi minho dan eomma dari luhan. Key istri dari kim jinki dan eomma dari suho. Donghae istri dari kim kibum eomma dari baekhyun. Leeteuk istri dari kim yongwoon dan eomma dari xiumin. Henry istri dari huang zhoumi dan eomma dari tao. Jino istri dari park jonghyun dan eomma dari chanyeol. Ryewook istri dari lee sungmin eomma dari D.o. Kyuhyun istri dari kim jongwoon dan eomma dari chen dan terakhir junsu isti dari zhang yoochun dan eomma dari lay. Catatan, marga d.o disini lee karena sudah dikontrak tapi dipanggil d.o karena matanya besar dan bulat-eh?-. Bingung? Mengapa ada nama yang belum kalian ketahui? Baekhyu, xiumin, tao, D.o, dan lay merupakan anak dari orang kaya namun tidak sekaya pangeran walaupun kekayaan mereka perlu diperhitungkan.

"jadi, begini engh bisakah kau keluar dulu lee sung jae?" ucap sungmin dan dibalas anggukan.

"begini engh teuki hyung kau saja yang jelaskan" ucapnya lagi.

"kalian bersebelas tau kan, pengeluaran kalian semakin lama semakin banyak. Walaupun kami tau uang itu tidak akan pernah habis tapi sebaiknya kalian iritlah" ucapnya

"eomma, percuma punya uang sebanyak itu jika tidak digunakan" ucap luhan.

Walaupun disini ada 6 prince, namun 5 orang lainnya juga adalah sahabat para prince sejak lama.

"engh chogiyeo, kalau ini adalah urusan keluarga, mengapa aku dibawa-bawa?" Tanya kai polos.

"ahh, benar apa kata namja itu. Mengapa ia dibawa-bawa?" Tanya sehun.

"karena ia berhubungan dengan rencana kami semua" ucap junsu menampilkan smirknya, begitu juga eomma yang ada di ruangan ini.

Kai yang tidak mengrti apa-apa hanya menatap kedua kubu dengan tatapan bingung.

"Mwooo! Aish para eomma itu sudah gila. Aku tidak mau" ucap sehun.

Setelah selesai memberitau rencananya, seluruh para aegya pergi menuju ruangan santai mereka meninggalkan para eomma dan namja manis bernama kim jong in.

"aku juga, tetapi jika kita menolak kita akan dibuang ke pulau tak berpenghuni. Kalian taukan chullie eomma tidak pernah bermain-main dengan ucapannya." Ucap lay dibalas anggukan.

"huuh padahal uang mereka tidak akan habis" ucap chen.

"d.o, kau kenapa diam?" Tanya suho.

"eh, itu aku hanya emh aku pulang dulu ya, Annyeong" ucap d.o.

"kenapa cepat sekali?" Tanya xiumin yang dari tadi hanya menjadi pendengar.

"bukankah mulai besok kita akan pindah ke rumah baru selama 6 bulan bersama kai tadi?" kata d.o

"kau setuju?" Tanya luhan, yang haya dibalas anggukan kepala oleh d.o

"bukankah itu lebih baik daripada didamparkan?" kata d.o

"aku setuju sih, tapi hanya diberi 1 juta won untuk sangu(?). Dan untuk memenuhi kebutuhan kita harus bekerja. Bekerja!" ucap kris dan menekankan kata bekerja.

"apalagi diantara kita bersebelas tidak ada yang bisa masak apalagi bersih-bersih. Lay dan d.o Cuma bisa masak ramen. Huhh eomma kejam" ucap tao.

Semua yang ada diruangan itu kembali kearah rencana eomma mereka

FLASH BACK

"hukuman kalian adalah, kalian semua akan hidup mandiri selama 6 bulan dirumah yang sudah kami siapkan. Kami hanya memberi uang 1 juta won, uang itu hanya sebagai sangu(?), untuk memenuhi kebutuhan kalian semua cari pekerjaan masing-masing. Tidak ada chef, tidak ada maid yang membersihkan rumah kalian. Semua harus kalian lakukan sendiri." Ucap leeteuk.

"mwo! 1 juta won itu tidak cukup eomma. Bahkan seharipun tidak cukup" ucap sehun

"belum selesai, jika kalian menolak kalian semua eomma damparkan dipulau tidak berpenghuni, tanpa apapun. Dan kai, bisakah kau membantu mereka?" kata heechul tegas dengan nada lembut diakhirnya.

'aish, mereka semua itu pabbo. Uang 1 juta won itu sangu(?) yang terlalu banyak' batin kai.

"bagaimana kai?" Tanya key.

"emm arraseo" balas kai pelan.

"ah, kalian semua tidak bisa berbohong kepada kami karena setiap sisi sudah dipasang kamera tersembunyi. Kai, tugasmu untuk mendidik mereka agar hemat, dan bekerja." Kata taemin.

Setelah ucapan taemin, sehun pergi disusul teman-temannya.

FLASH BACK OFF

"ahhh"

Namja manis yang sangat kita kenal mendudukkan dirinya di apartemennya. Setelah kejadian yang tidak diduganya, kai diantar pulang oleh suruhan heechul untuk bersiap-siap karena besok i9a akan dijemput oleh suruhan heechul.

"eomma, appa bogoshipo"

Kai menangis setelah mengeluarkan kalung Kristal sapphire yang digunakannya. Kalung itu adalah pemberian kedua orang tuanya sebelum meninggal. Kai mengganti pakaiannya setelah membersihkan badannya, melepaskan kedua kacamatanya.

"huhh sebaiknya bersiap-siap, lalu makan'

Setelah membereskan pakaiannya, kai pergi menuju dapur guna membuat makannannya. Jika kalian melihatnya memasak, kai tampak seperti seorang chef terkenal yang mengolah makannannya.

…..

"huhh aku tidak mau eomma"

"kau harus mau, choi sehun. Appamu juga sudah menyetujuinya agar kau mandiri. Siapa angka prince yang begitu dipuja ini sangat manja?"

Sepertinya tanpa hyunie beritahu, kalian sudah mengetahui siapa kedua pasangan ibu dan anak ini. Yap, choi hyukjae atau eunhyuk juga choi sehun.

"eo, ayolah. Nanti aku bisa mati eomma, diantara kami tida ada yang bisa masak, bersih-bersih atau apalah. Kerja kita bisa dikantor appakan?"

"ani, kalian cari kerja sendiri. Tidurlah, jaljayo"

Tidak jauh beda dengan sehun, prince dan teman-temannya mengalami penolakan tegas apalagi kris yang membuat telinganya sakit mendengar perkataan eommanya yang dikenal bermulut tajam.

Keesokan harinya

TOKK TOKK

CKLEK

Uri kai-ie yang sudah terbiasa bangun pagi dan sudah bersiap-siap membukakan pintunya, dan nampaklah seorang namja berpakaian ala bodyguard.

"aku suruhan nyonya hyukjae"

Cukup mendengar perkataan namja tadi, kai masuk dan mengambil koper sedangnya dan pergi meninggalkan apartemennya.

Berbeda dengan kai, seluruh prince masih bergerumul(?) didalam selimut. Para maid berusaha membangunkannya hingga para eommalah yang membangunkannya dengan meneriakan nama aegy masing-masing.

"huhh eomma bisa-bisa telingaku menjadi tuli" ucap lay diikuti teman-temannya ditempat berbeda.

Setelah para pangeran dan kai berangkat kerumah yang akan mereka tinggali. Kai ternyata orang pertama yang sampai dan melihat rumah yang cukp untuk mereka berduabelas.

"wuahhh rumahnya besar sekali"

CKIIT

Disaat yang bersamaan sebelas mobil hitam seperti yang digunakkannya datang. Tampak kesebelas namja yang akan tinggal bersamanya keluar dari mobil tersebut bersam koper yang lebih besar darinya. Kedelapan namja tersebut masuk meningalkan kai, chanyeol, baekhyun dan d.o.

"kajja, kai kita masuk" kata d.o yang dibalas anggukan.

Sesampai diruang tamu mereka duduk di sofa yang mampu menampung mereka berduabelas#ehemangada?. Saat melihat-lihat rumah ini kai bangkit setelah menemukan kertas yang ditempel di balik pintu masuk.

"ini apa?"

Kai menghampiri d.o dan memberikan padanya. Catatan lagi kai tetap menggunakan kacamatanya untuk menutupinya.

"eh?"

"aku menemukannya disana"

Kai meninggalkan mereka semua menuju dapur untuk melihat apakah ada isinya-eh?-

"coba kau bacakan baek hyung" ucap d.o memberikan kertas ke baekhyun

"baiklah ehm ehm  
'PARA AEGY KALIAN PASTI SUDAH SAMPAI. KAMI HANYA INGIN MEMBERITAHU TENTANG HAL-HAL APA SAJA YANG HARUS KALIAN PATUHI.  
1. SEPERTI PERJANJIAN KALIAN HARUS MEMBERSIHKAN RUMAH INI TERLEBIH DAHULU.  
2. KALIAN DILARANG MAKAN DILUAR KECUALI KALIAN MENDAPAT IZIN JIKA KALIAN  
MELANGGARNYA AKAN DIKENAI HUKUMAN.  
3. KIM JONGIN ATAU KAI YANG MEMEGANG KUASA DISINI…" seketika kai datang dan duduk ditempat semula

"….  
4. KALIAN SEMUA TIDAK BERHAK MENYURUH KAI.  
5. SETIAP KAMAR DIISI 4 ORANG, JADI ADA 3 KAMAR YANG DIGUNAKAN. WALAUPUN KAMAR  
DISINI BANYAK TETAPI KAMI SUDAH MENGUNCINYA.  
6. DITEMPAT TIDUR MASING-MASING SUDAH DISIAPKAN HP UNTUK MASING-MASING  
ORANG.." baekhyun menghentikan bacaannya dan meraba sakunya, begitu juga semuanya hanya kai yang terlihat tenang karena ia tidak memiliki hp.

"hah mereka sudah menyiapkannya dengan sangat baik" ucap luhan.

"….  
7. MULAI SEKARANG KALIAN BERANGKAT SEKOLAH TIDAK MENGGUNAKAN MOBIL.

SELAMAT HIDUP MANDIRI

CAT: ADA SATU KERTAS YANG MENENTUKAN TEMAN TIDUR KALIAN' " selesai membacakannya baekhyun menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya.

"igo, kertasnya"

Tiba-tiba kai memberikan kertas yang entah dimana didapatkannya kepada d.o. D.o memberikannya kepada suho meminta membacakan.

" 'PEMBAGIAN KAMAR.

KAMAR 1 KAMAR 2 KAMAR 3  
SEHUN KRIS SUHO  
KAI TAO LAY  
LUHAN BAEKHYUN D.O  
XIUMIN CHANYEOL CHEN' "

T.B.C

Bagaimana kehidupan para prince juga kai?

ALL EXO : "HYUNIEEE,"#datangkerumahauthor

JIHYUN : "waeyo?"#keluarmembukapintu

KRIS : "kenapa sudah buat ff baru? Terus gimana ff lainnya?"

Jihyun : "hahaha, mian ff ini juga sudah lama"

ALL EXO : "eoh gitu"

Catatan: monkyu belum ada dichap ini mungkin beberapa eps. Lagi. Mungkin hyunie buat ff baru lagi judulnya 'My best friend is nae nampyeon' bisa kasih saran gak siapa cast dan pairingnya? Gomawo.

Balasan review

Amandhharu0522 : ini first chapnya, semoga suka. Gomawo for you review

Kerin s.e : geureom hyunie kan hunkai shipper. Tunggu lanjutannya nae, mian judul sama isi  
ceritanya beda. Prolognya dibuat sudah laaaama sekali. Terus review nae? Gomawo

ikaAow : castnya exo tapi super juniornya nyelit-nyelit#bahasaapatuh?. Sebenarnya tadi  
sungmin yang jadi istrinya kyu, tapi diganti deh jadi kyusung setelah baca review  
eonni. Mian, nae pair exonya buka hunhan, tapi nanti hyunie buat ada hunhan  
couple. Gomawo sudah review, mian panjang

memie : mian, tapi hyunie bukan buat ff itu. Kalo sama mungkin dibagian prolog, tapi isi  
ceritanya beda –gak-#sotoi. Hyunie sudah lama buat prolognya tapi baru bisa publish  
disini. Gomawo atas reviewnya

littleyeoja : gomawo, eon sudah memberikan semangat untuk hyunie. Kai-ie tentu saja ada, dia  
kan bias hyunie. Para uke tentu ada.


	3. Chapter 3

**HE'S 4 SCHOOL PERFORMING ARTS SEOUL**

AUTHOR : PARK JIHYUN

GENRE : FRIENSHIP, ROMANCE

RATE : T

CAST : MOLLA

WARNING : YAOI,

DON'T BASH

DON'T COPY

CHAP 2

"MWOO! Apa-apaan ini? Huhh eomma sudah gila" ucap tao mengeluarkan suaranya.

"ehm sepertinya mereka harus dibawa ke RSJ" angguk baekhyun selayaknya orang mikir.

'TESS TESS' tiba-tiba terdengar seseorang mencoba semacam microfone(benar gak tulisannya?) membuat semua yang ada disan takut.

'YAKK HUANG ZI TAOOO, BYUN BAEKHYUN KAU ANGGAP KAMI INI GILA?' terdengar suara yang tidak asing bagi mereka kecuali kai yang sedang berada dikamarnya membereskan pakaiannya.

"eo eo eomma?" terdengar suara gemetar dari tao dan baekhyun. Walaupun tao terlihat manly ditambah kesan kekanakan, namun ia adalah orang yang sangat takut pada eommanya. Begitu pula dengan baekhyun, namun tidak ada kesan manlynya#digampar.

'YA INI EOMMA. KALIAN SEMUA JANGAN MACAM-MACAM YA, SEPERTI YANG SUDAH DIBERITAHU KALIAN SEMUA MEMANG BEBAS TAPI BUKAN BERARTI BENAR-BENAR BEBAS KAN? KAI, BISAKAH KAU ATUR MEREKA?' kata heechul dengan nada lembut diakhirnya.

'bahkan heechul eomma tidak pernah selembut itu pada kami' batin semua aegya disana.

"nae, chulie ahjumma" ucap kai cuek.

'HAHAHA BAGUSLAH. SEKARANG BISAKAH KAU SURUH MEREKA SEMUA MEMBERESKAN RUMAH YANG KALIAN TEMPATI? JIKA SALAH SATU DARI MEREKA APALAGI ANAKKU SEHUN TIDAK MAU, MEREKA SEMUA DIHUKUM' suara nyonya choi terdengar begitu menakutkan. Kai yang memang tipe malu saat pertama kali bertemu dan cuek, namun manis nan cantik ini hanya menatap mereka tidak peduli. Seluruh agya menatap kai dengan pandangan ketakutan, biasa anak-anak takut eomma#plakk.

"kai, sebaiknya kau tugasi kami sebelum kami dibuang ke neraka" kata suho.

"arraseo, pertama bereskan pakaian kalian. Kedua akan kubagi siapa-siapa yang membereskan ini-itu agar lebih cepat. Sebaiknya, bereskan sekarang biar lebih cepat" ucap kai.  
Tanpa dibilang dua kali mereka semua pergi menuju kamar masing-masing.

sekitar 45 menit mereka merapikan baju mereka semua kembali ketempat kai berada.

"cukup lama, baiklah kris, sehun, chanyeol, dan tao bersihkan kaca. Hmm, lay luhan, dan xiumin urus halaman bagian luar. Chen, dan baekhun bereskan barang-barang yang ada dirumah ini. Dan d.o kau bantu aku menyapu rumah ini. Jika ada yang sudah selesai bantu yang belum agar cepat selesai"

"tapi mengapa kami bagian jendela?" Tanya chanyeol.

"itu karena kalian tinggi#emangnya kai tidak tinggi?#."  
Kai meninggalkan mereka dan mulai bersih-bersih lalu diikuti yang lain.

Mereka semua membutuhkan waktu sekitar 3 jam lebih untuk membereskan rumah megah itu -bagikai-

"aku lapar" ucap sehun memegangi perutnya.

"aku juga" ucap yang lainnya kecuali kai yang menghilang setelah membersihkan rumah itu.

"kalau lapar tinggal makan" kata kai yang tiba-tiba datang dengan wajah fresh dan menduduki dirinya disamping LuMin.

"aigo, kau mengagetkanku" keta luhan mengelus dadanya.

"makan sih makan, tapi kami semua tidak ada yang bisa masak. Kalau yang bisa masak, Cuma d.o dan lay itu juga Cuma ramen" oceh chen.

"mwo? Benarkah? Hahaha lucu sekali" setelah mendengar ucapan chen, kai tertawa memegang perutnya. Semua disana hanya cengo kecuali 4 orang yang memandang kai dengan sulit yang diartikan kecuali tuhan, sang pemilik pandangan juga hyunie#plakk.

"YAKKK berhenti tertawa. Masih untung kami bisa masak ramen, daripada kau memang bisa masak?" ucap lay namun bagian teriaknya bersamaan dengan d.o. Dua orang sisanya yang menatap kai adalah kris dan sehun seperti perasaan kagum.

"hufft baiklah. Sepertinya aku punya pertanyaan, jika aku tidak bisa masak apa aku bisa hidup hm?" setelah berusaha meredam tertawanya, kai bertanya pada mereka berdua.

Semua yang ada diruangan menatapnya bingung. 'maksudnya apa? ' batin layd.o

"sepertinya kalian tak tau, aku ini yatim. Sejak dulu aku hidup sendiri, so tentu aku bisa masak" ujar kai bangkit dan menggulung kemejanya setelah mendapat tatapan apa-kau-yakin?. Kai pergi menuju dapur dan menyiapkan semuanya. Seluruh agya menatap kai kagum. Bagaimana tidak? Kai memotong, menggoreng semua yang ia lakukan tampak seperti seorang chef terkenal.

"daripada melihatku, sebaiknya mandi lalu makan" ujar kai yang masih sibuk dengan penggorengannya?

Mereka melesat kekamar masing-masing dan membersihkan tubuhnya. Kris yang pertama selesai keluar dan mencium aroma yang sangat wangi. Tanpa mencium dua kali-?- kris menuju asal bau yang tercium yang berasal dari dapur.

DEGG

Entah mengapa kris melihat kai dari belakang deg-degan melihat kai seperti seorang istri bagi suaminya | hyunie: klu gitu naempyeonnya kai ada sebelas dong? Banyak sekali, bagi dong#lirikkai.

"duduklah kalian berdelapan"

Bingung? Itu yang dirasakan mereka, karena dari tadi kai tidak menengokkan kepalanya kearah belakang. Dan bagaimana mereka tau ada 8 orang disana? Sebenarnya saat kris memperhatikan kai, LuMin, SuD.o, LayChen dan Baekhyun mereka bertujuh datang dan baekhyun yang ingin menyapa kris terdiam melihat kai dan niatannya untuk mengagetkan kris diurungkan 'lebih baik liat angel daripada kagettin tower berjalan' batin baekhyun. Seakan terhipnotis, merea ber-delapan menuju kursi masing-masing, dan menatap kai yang menyiapkan semuanya. Sehun, tao danchanyeol yang baru selesai bingung menatap ke-8 temannya yang menatap kai.

"duduklah, lalu kita makan" ucap kai dan hipnotis tesebut lepas membuat mereka salah tingkah –kecuali ChanHunTaoKai-

Saat chanyeol, tao dan luhan hampir menyendokkan makanan ke mulut masing-masing, kai terlebih dahulu memukul tangan mereka bertiga menggunakan sendok.

"Yakk appo" ucap cahanyeol.

"mengapa memukul tangan kami bertiga?" Tanya luhan mengelus tangannya. Tidak beda jauh dengan tao dan chanyeol.

"huhh sedah kuduga, sebelum makan kalian harus berdoa dulu, bersyukur kepada Tuhan atas rezekinya, bukan langsung makan. Dan eomma kalian sms kalau saat makan tunggu semua terkumpul baru boleh makan"ucap kai panjang lebar.

Semua yang ada disana hanya menganggukkan tanda mengerti. Setelah selesai XiuHanKrisHo mencuci piring makanan mereka sedangkan yang lain siap-siap tidur. Kai menunggu mereka berempat baru ikut yang lainnya kea lam mimpi.

Keesokan Harinya

"ugh.." seperti biasa kai terbangun seperti sebelumnya saat tinggal di apartemennya. Setelah bangun, kai menggunakan kacamatanya, mencuci mukanya dan menyikat giginya, bersih-bersih, mengurus tanaman. Hinnga dikiranya sudah saatnya membangunkan pangeran malas –menurutnya-

TBC

Eottae? Gaje, sedikit? Memang hahaha hyunie sengaja buat sedikit lagi ga mood#alasan.

Memie: hahaha, ani gwaencanha tidak menyinggung kok, hyunie ngerti. Semoga suka chap ini nae. Terus baca nae,

Nana: nae, annyeong nana-shi#sok formal. Jinjja? Kita sehati#peluk nana. Sebenarnya, lay ma suho tapi baca reviewnya nana jadi Su.D.o deh. Oke kyuhyuk dipertimbangkan, walau bkan pair utama tapi nanti tetap dimasukkan. Gomawo for review. Terus baca nae.

ichigo song: hahaha tau aja, tapi dipakaiin kacamata alasannya nyamar karena seseoran#sedikit bocoran. Benarkah ff-nya seru? Gamshaeyo. Terus baca nae.

: tentu, jongie eomma harus polos. Kriskai, ada kok tenang. Gomawo for review dan semangatnya. Terus baca nae.

pepiqyu: benarkah idenya bagus? Syukurlah kalua suka. Geureom, hyunnie shipper yang kainya uke. Gomawo for review. Terus baca nae.


	4. Chapter 4

**HE'S 4 SCHOOL PERFORMING ARTS SEOUL**

AUTHOR : PARK JIHYUN

GENRE : FRIENSHIP, ROMANCE

RATE : T

CAST : ALL MEMBER EXO.

OTHER CAST : SUPER JUNIOR, SHINEE, DAE HYUN BAP, ZELLO BAP, JONG UP  
BAP, dan HIM CHAN BLOCK BAP.

WARNING : YAOI, TYPOS

GANTI TULISAN OTHER CAST.

DON'T BASH

DON'T COPY

CHAP 3

"aish, YAKKK kai tidak segitu juga cara membangunkan kami" keluh Chanyeol mengusap kepala dan punggungnya.

"hmm iiii setuju, kau itu tidak boleh melakukan hal itu kepada pangeran" ujar Sehun menyetujui perkataan Chanyeol dengan pandangan geli, takut dan jijik

Kai, hanya menatap mereka sebentar dan kembali kegiatannya membersihkan rumah. Seluruh yang ada disana mengangguk setuju, dan tidak jauh dengan apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya duduk dipojokkan, menatap sekeliling lalu mengusap-usap tubuhnya. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Mari kita ulang kejadiannya.

FLASHBACK

Setelah menyiram, dan mengurus tanamannya, kai menuju ketiga kamar yang ditempati para pangeran. Biar sedikit hyunie beritahu, kamar yang mereka tempati berderet tiga dengan kamar yang ditempati Kai ditengah. Ketiga kamar dipisahkan pintu disamping kanan dan kirinya. Kai membuka pintu kedua kamar.  
Cara pertama Kai membangunkan dengan menggoyangkan badan Luhan namun nihil. Yang terjadi bukannya bangun tapi hampir ditendang jika refleknya tidak bagus. Kedua Kai mengambil air dan menyiramkan kepada muka Chanyeol tapi nihil. Ketiga Kai meminta rekaman suara Heechul, dan menggunakan sebagai senjata membangunkan mereka, sebagai percobaan Kai mendengarkan telinga Sehun, sama seperti Luhan Sehun melempar Kai menggunakan bantal tapi sekali lagi reflek yang bagus menyelamatkan Kai dari timpukkan bantal. Cara terakhir, cara yang paling ampuh untuk membangunkan para kesebelas namja sama seperti adiknya. Ahh hyunie lupa ya, kai memiliki adik bernama Bryan –bukan kibum lo- kim yang malasnya sama seperti didepannya. Kai pergi ke halaman belakang tempat ia menyimpan kawan yang mampu membantu membangunkan para kesebelas namja. Setelah mengambilnya, kai masuk kembali kekamar masing-masing orang. Pertama ia mengambil masing-masing satu ekor cicak untuk setiap orang. Eh, cicak? Lalu Kai memasuki kedalam baju setiap orang kecuali Chanyeol yang dimasuki didalam boxernya karena Chanyeol tidak memakai baju. Dengan cepat kai memasukinya, lalu menutup semua pintu kamar dan berlari kearah dapur. Kai menghitung dalam hitungan mundur.

5. para pemalas membuka mata.

4. semua bingung apa yang bergerak-gerak dalam tubuh mereka

3. tiba-tiba mereka semua merasa kegelian

2. semua bangkit dari tidur menjadi duduk

1. semua merasakn ada lengket-lengket seperti lender.

"KYAAAAAAAAAA" paduan suara yang mampu membangunkan beruang yang sdang hibernasi di kutub utara.

BRAAKK

BRUKKK

PRANGG

Dan ke-sebelas namja yang sudah menyadari berdiri ditempat tidur dan berusaha mengelurkan makhluk didalam tubuh mereka, hingga mereka semua jatuh bersamaan dengan punggung yang terkena terlebih dahulu baru kepala.

FLASHBACK OFF

"salah sendiri dibangunkan tidak mau" kataKkai yang telah selesai membersihkan rumah.

'ANNYEONG CHAGI. TUMBEN PADA BANGUN CEPAT. ADA ANGIN APA?' suara Donghae terdengar dari pengeras suara yang entah dipasang disana.

"bukan angin tapi makhluk yang membangunkan" sahut Lay masih dengan tubauh merasa kegelian.

'JINJJA? MEMANGNYA APA?' Tanya Taemin.

"ish, kalian bisa melihat sendiri" balas Suho dengan muka ditekuk.

"eomma, jahat mengapa hukumannya harus mandiri selama 6 bulan dengan namja kacamata in?" Tanya Sehun.

'Cuma kami rasa hanya dia yang tidak memperlakukan kalian seperti raja. Bahkan bertemu dengan eomma saja ia tidak kenal' sekarang terdengar suara dari Heechul.

"jinjja? Hwa keren iii" kata Tao, maasih dengan nada jijik.

'KAU KENAPA? KAI APA CARA YANG KAU GUNAKAN MEMBANGUNKAN MEREKA?' kali ini suara dari Leeteuk terdengar.

"aku hanya minta bantuan dengan kawan kecilku, cicak" ucap Kai cuek-lagi-

'MWO? HAHAHAHA PASTI MEREKA SERU. HYUNG NANTI PERLIHATKAN VIDEONYA NAE?' ucap Ryeowook, Henry dan Junsu.

'GEUREOM' balas HeeChul.

"eomma, mengapa hukumannya seperti ini? Jika kami tidak menyetujui mengapa harus pulau tidak berpenghuni?" Chen yang dari tadi diam menyuarakan suaranya.

'EOH, ITU MASIH BERUNTUNG DIPULAU TIDAK BERPENGHUNI, DARIPADA EOMMAMU MEMBAWA KE NERAKA JAHANAM' ujar Eunhyuk.

"nae? Kyu eomma?" Tanya Kris yang baru datang setelah membersihkan barang yang menjijikan mendudukkan dirinya disebelah Kai yang diapit oleh Sehun dan dirinya. Eh? Bukannya hewan ya? Ah molla.

'NAE, KYUHYUN YANG PALING TAMPAN DISINI' suara eomma dari Chen membalas jawaban Kris dengan terselip kenarsissan.

'BUKAN TAMPAN CHAGI, TAPI MANIS' suara lainnya yang kesebelas namja ketahui adalah appa aneh dari Chen memperbaiki ucapan istrinya.

'ANI, AKU TAMPAN' ujarnya, namun mereka tahu sekarang Kyu eomma sedang merajuk dengan memainkan pspnya.

Kai bangkit menuju kamar, dan mengambil jaketnya.

"kai, kau mau kemana?" Tanya D.o.

"kerja" ucapnya singkat.

'AH, EOMMA LUPA. KALIAN SEMUA SEBAIKNYA KERJA. YASUDAH KAMI MAU NONTON DULU. FIGHTING' ujar Donghae.

'NAE FIGHTING AEGY ANYYEONG' suara Key memutus sambungan microfon tersebut –eh?-

"chogi, bolehkah aku ikut?" Tanya Baekhyun ke Kai#setelah mandi tentunya#

"aku juga" ujar Sehun

"terserah"

"kami pergi dulu. annyeong" ujar Baekhyun mengejar Kai dan Sehun didepannya.

"nah, bagaimana dengan kita?" Tanya Xiumin yang baru keluar setelah mandi air 7 rupa –eh?-.

"molla, aku akan cari di sekitar penjualan. Lumayan untuk menggunakn otakku" ujar Luhan dengan tampang percaya diri.

PLAKK

"jangan terlalu percaya diri. Aku pergi annyeong" ujar Xiumin dengan cara berlari takut dicemplung? Ke kolam ikan Lohan.

Semua para manusia-eh?- mengikuti kelima orang mencari pekerjaan.

"Kai, kau kerja dimana?" Tanya Baekhyun memecahkan suasana sunyi disekitarnya? Karena Kai mendengarkan lagu dan Sehun memainkan pspnya.

"Di Cafe itu" ujarnya.

Bingung? Baekhyun menatap Kai bingung, Karena Kai mendengarkan lagu hingga terdengar ditelinganya, mengingat Kai beberapa langkah didepannya.

"jangan bingung. Aku tahu apa yang akan kau ucapkan" ujarnya lagi.

'dari mana dia tau, apa dia bisa baca pikiran?' batin Baekhyun.

"aku tidak bisa baca pikiran. Nah sedah sampai"

KLINGG

"annyeong, Zelo" sapa Kai pada seorang namja yang sedang mengelap meja.

"nae annyeong kai" balasnya.

"mereka siapa?" Tanya namja berambut pirang keputihan.

"ahh, itu mereka ehm temanku, Him chan"

"Dae hyun, mereka boleh kerja disini?" Tanya kai pada namja yang berdiri di meja kasir.

"ehm, oke ku terima. Nama kalian berdua siapa dan kelas berapa?" Tanya namja yang dipanggil dengan Dae hyun.

"Baekhyun, kelas XI" ujarnya bingung.

'apa Kai meminta pada namja itu untuk menerima kami bekerja. Kai gomawo' batin Baekhyun.

"Sehun kelas X" ujar Sehun.

"oke, panggil aku Dae hyun hyung, kecuali kalian anti seperti Kai dengan kata 'hyung'. Yakk Zelo, Him chan, Jong up perkenalkan diri kalian" kata Dae hyun menekankan kata hyung.

"annyeong Choi Jun hong imnida. Kelas X. Tapi kalian bisa memanggilku Zelo"

"annyeong Kim Him chan imnida. Kelas XII. Kalian bisa memanggilku Him chan, Atau Chanie"

"annyeong, Moon Jong up imnida. Kelas X. Call me Jong up"

"oke, sebaiknya kalian ganti baju" ujar Kai datang menggunakan pakaian seperti yang lainnya.

Setelah beberapa waktu berlalu, saat yang dinantikan. Mengapa dinantikan? Karena secara tiba-tiba banyak para pengunjung yang berebut masuk ke Café itu. Baekhyun dan Sehun hanya kebingungan.

"Jong up, ada apa ini?" Tanya Baekhyun kepada Jong up yang ada disampingnya.

"ah itu, karena setiap malam kai akan dance. Lihat saja" Seketika suara dentuman music seperti di klub terdengar.

Namja yang begitu mereka kenal terlihat sedang dance diatas panggung yang disediakan. Popping, Breakdance, Dubstep dan lain-lain yang begitu memukau. Apalagi Sehun yang menatap Kai kagum saat melakukan Sexy dance. Tetapi tetap menggunakan kacamatanya.

"HOAAAA"

Selesai dance Kai menghampiri para temannya.

"kau tambah keren Kai"

"kajja kita ganti baju" ujar Kai. Baekhyun tambah terkagum pada sosok Kai, selain seperti seorang eomma kai terlihat begitu manis saatdance tadi tapi sayang ditutupi kacamatanya.

"aku tunggu didepan" ujar Baekhyun meninggalkan keduanya.

"kau sudah selesai?" Tanya Kai ke Sehun.

"Sudah" balasnya.

Saat Kai berjalan, ia tidak melihat ada tumpahan air didekat pintu. Kai yang hamper jatuh namun ditangkap oleh Sehun saling berpandangan dengan objek dihadapannya.

TBC

Annyeong Hyunnie comeback.

Sehun : thor kenapa tbc? Coba nggak tbc nempel tuh bibir sekseh jongie ke bibirku#merajuk

Kai : BLUSH

Hyunnie: geleng-geleng

Balas Review.

Riyoung Kim : hahaha tentu pangeran bisa diatur. Kan ada eomma mereka yang nyuruh kalau nggak mau dilempar ke neraka sama Devil dan Evil –eh?- terus baca dan review nae? Gomawo sudah me-review dan semangatnya

Pepiqyu : ini sudah lanjut. Mian, moment Hunkainya baru kelihatan sedikit. Besok mungkin Moonkyu muncul#kasih bocoran. Nggak tau juga, mungkin pairnya semua all exo dengan Kai ukenya? Molla. Terus baca dan review nae? Gomawo

Ichigo song : ada dong, coba tebak bekas mantan penyanyi dibawah naungan SM? Hahaha mian lagi gak ada ide. Ya dong Kai memang punya pesona yang W.O.W. Sebenarnya nanti banyak yang suka ma Kai#kasih bocoran lagi. Juga biar penasaran dan sudah seru belum? Rencananya bulan depan karena mau UH banyaak kali pakai tambah deh. Tapi yasudah, dipost karang deh klu lupa tinggal baca ulangkan? hehehe. Terus baca dan review nae? gomawo

Myjongie : maksudnya? Kai siapa? Yang jelas Kai exo. Terus baca dan review nae? gomawo

: sudah lanjut kok. Seru? Jinjja?#pelukmemberexosatu-satu. Iya dong Kai emang T.O.P Nae kai udah mulai suka ma kai#sepertinya?. Terus baca dan review nae? gomawo

Fresh salmon : hahaha sekali-kali Kai ukenya tidak boleh terlalu uke –ngerti?- kalau Kai teraniaya sudah sering. Ini sudah lanjut. Terus baca dan review nae? gomawo

DianaSangadji : gomawo, sudah diberitahu#kasihgopek. Mian salah nulis, saolnya lagi nonton Block B jadi ketulis deh#cengarcengir. Terus baca dan review nae? gomawo

Don't Forget You Review. Gomawo annyeong.


	5. Chapter 5

**HE'S 4 SCHOOL PERFORMING ARTS SEOUL**

AUTHOR : PARK JIHYUN

GENRE : FRIENSHIP, ROMANCE

RATE : T

CAST : ALL MEMBER EXO.

OTHER CAST : BRYAN KIM, DAE HYUN BLOCK B, ZELLO BLOCK B, JONG UP  
BLOCK B, dan HIM CHAN BLOCK B.

WARNING : YAOI, TYPOS

DON'T BASH

DON'T COPY

CHAP 4

Setelah sadar, Kai memundurkan kaki kannanya dan seperti orang mau khayang Kai lalu merapikan pakaiannya. Tidak jauh dengan Kai lakukan Sehun juga menjadi gugup.

"gomawo" ujar Kai dan pergi meninggalkan Sehun.

"Baekhyun Sehun kalian pulang saja dulu. Aku mau pergi sebentar"

"mwo? Malam-malam begini?" kata Baekhyun.

"hmm setuju, besok kan mau sekolah" sambung Sehun.

Ah, hyunnie lupa, disekolah ini kalian dapat libur selama 3 hari berarti belajar 4 hari dengan waktu cukup lama dari sekolah biasanya. Dimulai dari hari jumat dan sabtu liburan bersama atau dengan kata lain jalan-jalan bersama teman sekolah. Kalian cukup mengatakan kemana maka tempat itu sudah tersedia. Malam minggunya, selalu ada pesta disekolah itu. Pesta tidak lengkap dengan pasangan bukan? Dan sekolah itu dilarang ada murid yeoja, jadi bagaimana dengan pasangan? Tenang tentu ada tetapi yang jadi pasangannya adalah namja cantik, manis atau imut yang dipakaikan gaun layaknya yeoja asli. Dan hari minggunya digunakan bebas, seperti hari biasa. Kemarin saat pertemuan tak terduga –menurutkai- mereka masuk sekolah karena dua bulan lagi ada perlombaan persahabatan.

"aku ada urusan, Cuma 35 menit. Daehyun, Zelo, Him chan, Jong up nanneun gasda" setelah mengucapkan hal itu, Kai berlari menuju suatu tempat.

"tenang saja, Kai memang seperti itu" ujar Daehyun setelah melihat Baekhyun dan Sehun menatap punggung Kai yang telah menghilang.

"yasudah, Sehun kajja. Modeun annyeong" Baekhyun dan Sehun meninggalkan café tempat mereka kerja.

CKLEKK

"wasseo?" ujar Kris yang sedang melihat teman-temannya yang sedang berebutan stick ps.

"nae" balas Baekhyun.

"kenapa lama? Kai eoddi?" Tanya Lay yang baru sadar.

"eo, tadi kami bekerja. Kai sedang kesuatu tempat"

"eoh begitu" ujar semuanya cuek.

"MWOO? BEKERJA?" teriak semuanya kecuali HunKaiKrisHyun

"nae, Kia menyuruh kami bekerja. Ah, lelahnya aku mandi dulu" ujar Sehun.

Disuatu tempat

"aish, orang itu kemana?" namja yang saaangat kita kenal –kai- sekarang ada di bandara.

PLUUUK

"yak, Yaku anata ni nagai jikan?" marah Kai menggunakan bahasa jepang

"Gomen sujiai wa arimasendeshita. Gomen-ya kyōdai" namja yang dimarahi Kai meminta maaf kepadanya. Siapakah namja ini? Yap, di adalah hyung dari Kai, Bryan Kim. Harus yang kalian ketahui, nama adik kakak ini memang berbeda. Satu namanya kebaratan dan satunya lagi korea-an(?). Bryan diberi nama oleh kakeknya dan Kai diberi nama oleh sang nenek.

"aish Mō okotte wa ikenai?" ujar Bryan dan mengalungkan tangannya ke sang 'adik' yang sekarang marah namun bertingkah aegyo. Kai hanya membalas dengan menganggukan kepalanya.

"yak, Naze anata wa, megane o kakete imasu ka?" dan melepaskan kacamata yang bertengger pada hidung Kai.

"Hensō, naze wareware ga nihongo o tsukau no ka?"

"kau duluan" ujarnya.

"igo, kunci apartemen. Aku harus pulang, besok sepulang sekolah kuberitau. Annyeong Ryan" Kai menggambil kacamatanya dan berlari meninggalkan sang 'kakak'

"semoga 'dia' tidak tahu keberadaannya Kai"

CKLEK

"oh sepi. Apa mereka pada tidur?" bingung Kai melihat rumah ini begitu kosong.

"akhirnya kau datang" namja berambut coklat tua menghampiri Kai.

"suho? Kau belum tidur?" Tanya Kai merapikan sofa yang sedikit berantakan.

"ani, aku hanya memintamu mengisi fomulir ini. Di data siswa kau tidak memilik ekskulmu jadi isilah ini dan berikan pada ku besok. Annyeong"

"eoh" Kai pergi kekamarnya dan membersihkan tubuhnya. Bukan langsung tidur Kai membuka buku dan belajar untuk pelajaran besok.

Pagi hari

Seperti biasa, Kai bangun pertama kali. Kai melihat jam 05.00 berarti ada waktu 2 jam 15 menit. Hal pertam yang ia lakukan, mencuci muka, menggosok gigi, menyiapkan buku pelajaran, menyiram tanaman mengurus rumah. Kai membiarkan pangeran malas –menurutKai- tidur sebentar. Sekitar jam 06.15 Kai membangunkan kesebelas pangeran malas dengan cara menyiramkan air hangat kepunggung masing-masing orang.

"HUUAA PANAASSS." Lagi, paduan suara terjadi kembali.

"yak Kai panas tau" ujar Xiumin.

Kai menatap mereka sebentar, lalu menuju kulkas mengambilkan air dingin dan plastic yang biasa digunakan membuat es batu. Kai menuangkan air tersebut ke kantong plastic hingga sebelas dan memberikan kepada masing-masing orang.

"ini masih jam 06.20 Kai kenapa membangunkan kami?" Tanya Luhan dibalas anggukan semuanya.

"karena mulai sekarang kalian tidak menggunakan mobil jadi kalian pilih mau jalan atau naik bis. Dari sini jika jalan kaki butuh waktu hmm 25 menit. Dan jika naik bis butuh waktu jalan ke halte 5 menit ditambah emm perjalanan 10 menit. Biaya naik bis 2 ribu won -yang ini ngawur-. So mau pilih mana? Aku mau siap-siap" setelah menjelaskan panjang lebar Kai pergi meninggalkan mereka namun terhenti seakan mengingat sesuatu.

"ah, Suho formulir ada di atas meja." Lalu Kai benar-benar masuk kamar.

Tao yang melihat formulir langsung ,membacanya dan menatap heran kertas tersebut.

"ini formulir ekskul kan? Tapi kenapa tidak ada yang dipilih?" ujar Tao.

"coba kulihat" rampas(?) d.o dan menatap heran kertas tersebut.

"dia tidak ikut apa-apa?" Tanya Sehun. Dibalas anggukan oleh 2 namja yang melihat kertas tadi.

"kalian kenapa belum bersiap-siap?" Tanya Kai yang sekarang ada di sebelah d.o

"eommona" kaget d.o

"siap-siaplah, aku akan memasakka untuk kalian." Ujarnya tanpa perduli tatapan para namja tersebut.

TINGG TONGG

"biar aku yang buka" ujar Baekhyun.

CKLEKK

"kau kenapa disini?"

"siapa baekhyun, kau?"

TBC

Ogenkidesuka? Bakku hyunnie. Maaf semuanya ffnya tambah aneh. Kalau ceritanya pendek maaf ya soalnya gak ada ide. Hyunnie tadi pagi nemu(?) ide kelanjutannya. Ff ini tabi bukan lanjutin chap ya. Ohh, hyunnie mau Tanya, maunya pairingnya apa? Gomawo.

Review.

Diana Sangadji : Da~tsu bappu. Kentō shite itadaki arigatōgozaimasu.

Sehun: maaf hyunnienya lagi kegeser otaknya jadi pakai bahasa jepang. Nanti member exo akan mengartikan bahasa jepang dari hyunnie. 'Iya memang . Terima kasih mau mereview.' Terus baca nae?

Byun DoNg Yi Kai : Majide? Yoroshikuonegaishimasu. Futatabi Myspace no disilat taodon o shiyō shinaide kudasai. Sukidesu ka? Meriviewte itadaki arigatōgozaimasu

Suho: huhh sepertinya otak hyunnie lagi kegeser. Artinya, 'benarkah? terima kasih. jangan pakai tao dong ntar disilat lagi. suka? . Terima kasih mau mereview.' Terus baca nae?

Ichigo song : Keikakude wa, hyunnie kyōfu henka DEH mamō tokage irai gokiburi, gokiburi o shiyō suru kotodearou. Sekinin no LO wa, sanpuru ni naritai baai ga, arimasen! Meriviewte itadaki arigatōgozaimasu.

Tao: baiklah tao yang akan terjemahkan sekarang. 'Rencananya mau pakai kecoa, berhubung hyunnie takut kecoa ganti pakai cicak deh. kalau mau di contoh boleh, tapi gak tanggung lo! Terima kasih mau mereview.' Terus baca nae?

Riyoung Kim : Kare wa mainin o aisuru# dono yō ni tokage o dōi shita. Sō hora no kimu jon'iru (Kimu· Jon'iru) sō hai. Seishin to rebyū shite itadaki arigatōgozaimasu.

Baekhyun: baekki disini, maaf semuanya hyunnie otaknya kegeser habis dipukul sehun pakai tongkat wushunya tao jadi kegeser deh. Hyunnie bilang, 'setuju cicak kan dia gimana gitu#padahal suka mainin. iya dong kim jong in gitu. terima kasih semangat dan reviewnya.' Terus baca nae?

Pepiqyu : E e keikaku sō shikashi kai onaji pairnya dare o shitaidesu ka? Kore wa, kōshin sa rete imasu. Momentnya-go de daijōbudesuka? Sore wa MA# utsunode barabarani gomen hyunnie no nō ga hitto Sato wa nanika o shite mawaranai?

Kris: yak hyunnie, sudah tau kita sibuk disuruh jadi penerjemah lagi? Aigoo, baiklah hyunnie bilang 'iya rencananya gitu tapi pairnya mau kai sama siapa? ini sudah di update. momentnya belakangan oke? maaf otak hyunnie ke potong gara-gara dipukul ma cadel#memang ada hubungannya dengan dipukul?' terima kasih sudah reviw. Terus baca nae?

: Dōiu imidesu ka?

Lay: Méiguānxì zài zhèlǐ dǎxià yīgè yīngjùn de(oke lay yang ganteng disini) baiklah hyunnie bilang 'maksudnya?' eh? Kenapa Cuma sedikit? Aish sudahlah. Terima kasih sudah review. Terus baca nae?

Fresh salmon : Dōi, hyunnie mo sōzō shinaide kudasai. Saikin hunkai mommentnya NAE? Atode tabun romanchikku o tsukutta? Gomen nomi keizoku suru koto ga dekiru. Hyunnie wa hōfu UH ni manabitai to omotte imasu.

Kai: annyeong fresh salmon, disini kai mau terjamahin bahasa hyunnie. Hyunnie bilang 'setuju, hyunnie juga nggak kebayang. hunkai mommentnya belakangan nae? nanti dibuat se romantis mungkin?. maaf baru bisa lanjut. hyunnie mau belajar untuk UH banyak sekali.' terima kasih sudah reviw. Terus baca nae?

Kami selaku cast meminta maaf jika ada kekurangan. Semoga suka. Don't forget review.


	6. Chapter 6

**HE'S 4 SCHOOL PERFORMING ARTS SEOUL**

AUTHOR : PARK JIHYUN

GENRE : FRIENSHIP, ROMANCE

RATE : T

CAST : MOLLA

WARNING : YAOI, ALUR KECEPATAN.

DON'T BASH

DON'T COPY

CHAP MOLLA

"Moonkyu, hyung" Kai tiba-tiba saja datang dan memeluk Moonkyu membuat semua orang disana melongo melihat mereka berdua.

"kau segitu merindukanku, ehm? Kan bisa bertemu disekolah" ujar Moonkyu.

"ani, hmmm bagaimana kau…"

"dari bryan, kemarin aku ke apartemenmu tapi bukan kau tapi dia yang kutemui. Lalu Bryan menceritakan semuanya"

"oh"

"ehmm" Kris dan Sehun yang tidak suka entah karena apa melihat kegiatan dua orang itu mendehem secara bersamaan.

"sebaiknya kita sekolah" ujar Suho yang sudah sadar dari ke-cengoannya(?).

"egh, Kai kau mengenal Moonkyu?" Tanya Chen setelah sadar.

"nae, dia adalah temanku sejak kecil" ucap Kai.

"teman masa kecil?" Tanya Sehun.

'bukankah Moonkyu tidak memiliki teman kecuali kami dan Kkamjong?' batin Sehun.

"KAIIII" sebuah teriakan yang membuat semua orang menoleh kearah mobil Moonkyu tempat asal muasal teriakan itu.

"YAKK BRYAN JANGAN TERIAK-TERIAK PABBO" balas Kai yang ternyata hyungnya.

'padahal dia sendiri berteriak' batin semuanya kecuali Kai yang menghampiri Bryan.

"Anata jishin ga sakende anata ga watashi no yo-sa (ya ampun kau ini, padahal kau sendiri berteriak)"

"Anata ni nani o motarasu ka? (ada apa kau kemari?)"

"Moonkyu kanojo ga sagashite ita apāto ni kite ita. Watashi wa issho ni ittanode, watashi wa kanojo ga hoka no basho ni sunde ita kanojo ni itta, kare wa watashi o mamotta. (tadi moonkyu datang ke apartemen dia mencarimu. aku bilang dia tinggal ditempat lain, terus ia mengajakku jadi aku ikut saja.)"

"Watashi no yo-sa wa arimasu. (ya ampun kau ini.)"

"Yakk wa watashi no ani o yobidasu. (yakk panggil aku kakak)"

Semua yang ada disana hanya menatap Kai dan orang itu bingung karena tidak mengerti bahasa yang digunakan Kai.

"YAKK jadi kita berangkat?" Tanya Xiumin.

"geureom, Bryan Moonkyu aku berangkat dengan mereka." Ujar Kai dan berlari kedalam mengambil tasnya.

"hyung, aku ikut Kai saja" ujar Moonkyu berjalan menuju Kai dan teman-temannya yang tidak terlalu jauh.

"lah aku pulang ma siapa?" bingung Bryan dan memutuskan jalan.

.

.

.

"mereka berdua kelihatan cocok ya?"

"sejak kapan dia dekat ma Pangeran?"

"mengapa dia mau dekat dengan orang yang tingkat paling rendah?"

Terdengar bisikan-bisikan sepanjang jalan menuju kelas masing-masing. Kai yang sudah memprediksikan hal ini hanya memakai headsetnya. Jika kita perhatikan, ada 3 orang yang menatap Kai yang entah terlihat begitu cantik dan imut.

"SEMUA PARA MURID TOLONG BERKUMPUL DI AULA SEKARANG. ADA PENGUMUMAN YANG HARUS KALIAN DENGAR"

Kai dan kawan-kawan terdiam mendengar suara yang tidak asing.

'eomma/heechul eomma/Chullie ahjumma' batin mereka.

"sebaiknya kita tidak usah per…"

"JIKA BERANI PARA PANGERAN TIDAK KEMARI KALIAN AKAN DIHUKUM"

Kris yang tidak peduli membelokkan arah kakinya menuju aula mendengar kata dihukum. Pasalnya, ia sudah trauma dengan hukuman sang eomma devilnya.

"SELAMAT SIANGI SEBELUMNYA. DISINI SAYA INGIN MENYAMPAIKAN SESUATU. MULAI HARI INI HINGGA 1 KEDEPAN, AKAN DIADAKAN CAMPING BERSAMA. PARA MURID AKAN DIATUR OLEH WALI KELAS MASINGMASING KECUALI PARA PANGERAN, BAEKHYUN, XIUMIN, TAO, D.O, LAY DAN KIM JONGIN KALIAN BERTIGA BELAS AKAN CAMPING DITEMPAT YANG SUDAH DISEDIAKAN. KARENA KAMI TERHIBUR DENGAN VIDEO YANG KAMI LIHAT, KALIAN HANYA DIHUM SELAMA 2 MINGGU. SELESAI" ujar Heechul tanpa titik, koma dan spasi membuat semua yang ada disana cengo.

'kerenn' batin para eomma dan anak.

"MULAI SEKARANG KALIAN BERTIGA BELAS BERANGKAT MENGGUNAKAN KENDARAAN YANG SUDAH DISEDIAKAN. BARANG-BARANG KALIAN SUDAH ADA JADI SELAMAT BERLIBUR"

Heechul yang lelah berbicara tidak pakai titik, koma, spasi sekarang menggunakannya dengan suara sedikit serak.

'perasaanku tidak enak' batin semua para anak dan hanya menatap ngeri senyuman eomma mereka.

"kajja anak-anak ikut aku" ujar Leeteuk dan Donghae yang memasang senyum malaikatnya.

"i..i..ini apa?"

"tentu saja Bis" ucap Kyuhyun mengerikan. Chen yang disebelahnya merinding dan berlari menuju Kai disebelahnya. Entahlah, dekat dengan Jongin ia merasa seperti isebelah malaikat. Kris dan Sehun yang melihat Chen tersebut hanya mengeluarkan aura menyeramkan entah mengapa mereka sakit hati. Aura mereka berdua semakin kentara saat Moonkyu memegang tangan Kai lembut dan sang namja tan hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

"engh apa para eomma yakin?" Tanya Kai melihat bis yang akan mereka gunakan.

"memangnya ada apa?" Tanya Luhan.

"tidak ada supirnya" ujar Kai.

"MWOOO?" paduan suara terdengar lagi dengan Moonkyu sebagai pelengkap.

"yak kalian ini. Kita semua akan kesana tanpa supir. So, siapa yang mau jadi supir? Appa kalian sudah menunggu disana" ujar Key.

"tidak kami tidak bisa" ujar Kris

"kau saja, kan kau tinggi pasti bisa" ujar Chanyeol

"ya Kris ge saja" ujar Tao dan Bakhyun kompak.

"kalian ingin segera menemui ajal ya?" Tanya Sehun membela Kris.

Adu mulut yang sangat berisik terjadi, membuat Kai hanya memutarkan bola matanya dan menuju kursi pengemudi. D.o yang melihat hanya menatap Kai bingung.

"YAKK SEBAIKNYA KALIAN NAIK SEBELUM KAMI TINGGAL." Ujar Taemin yang entah mengapa sudah ada di bis.

"lalu siapa yang…" belum Lay selesai bicara ucapannya terpotong oleh perkataan Kai.

"aku"

BRRRRMMMMM

TBC

Miannnnnnn baru bisa lanjut, soalnya hyunne mau tes iq sorry sebesar-besarnya. Buat yang review maaf kali ini hyunnie tidak bisa balas review tapi thank's your review.

Note : hyunnie ragu mau lanjutin, jadi boleh saran mau lanjut atau end?


End file.
